


The Secret of Atlantis!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001), Donkey Kong (Video Games), Donkey Kong Country
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: Milo and his friend Donkey Kong find the secret of Atlantis!





	The Secret of Atlantis!

Donkey Kong and his friend Milo were on the moon.

"How did we get here?" Donkey Kong asked.

"I don't know!" Milo said. "I was looking for Atlantis with Kida and then we were suddenly on the moon!"

"I think you hit a booby trap and it made the Moon be where we came to!" Donkey Kong said.

"That makes sense," Milo said. He looked around on the Moon and found a lever.

"Aha, it's a fake Moon!" Milo said. "It is a test to stop people from finding Atlantis."

Milo pulled the lever and they fell in a crater.

"You knew the truth!" Kida said. She was in the room under the crater. "Now Atlantis is yours!"

They went to Atlantis and they found Diddy Kong there. "This is where I live but it was a secret until now because Atlantis is a special place for me and for the real life bananas." he said.

"In Atlantis, bananas are alive and have families and stuff so don't eat them!" Kida said.

"I won't," Milo said. He waved at a banana and it waved back.

The End


End file.
